This invention relates to a new and improved mop connector device which, as compared to prior art devices intended for use for the same purpose, is inexpensive and easy to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, adaptable to a variety of applications, unlikely to malfunction and affords ease in its maintenance, all of which contributes to inobvious ancillary environmental benefits.
Embodiments of the invention are distinguished by features the use of which eliminates problems frequently experienced in use of prior art devices having similar application, such problems including, by way of example and not by way of limitation, (a) inadvertent release and/or malfunction of those portions of a mop connector which are normally intended to secure a mop thereto; (b) difficulties in readily removing therefrom an applied handle and/or maintaining a proper connection as between such handle and the mop connector to which it applies; (c) a construction of a mop connector which is such as to provide poor balance in its connection to a handle and resulting undue stress in manipulating and applying the interconnected mop to its intended use.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide a mop connector featuring two distinct and separate parts which are simply constructed to positively engage and secure therebetween a limited portion of a mop in a manner to establish it as an extension thereof which is essentially integrated therewith and has a firmly balanced relation thereto but is nevertheless capable of being disconnected therefrom with great ease, at frequent intervals, as and when desired for purpose of its cleansing and storage or further application by a reassembly thereof in the manner originally provided.
It is noted for purposes of comparison that the state of the prior art appears to be best represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,027,209 3,827,099 2,310,372 4,097,952 3,593,359 4,144,224 3,748,682 4,553,282 ______________________________________
The references which have been cited in the aforesaid application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 07/095,323 filed Sept. 10, 1987 consist of the following:
______________________________________ McClung 3,447,184 6/1969 Wright 4,524,479 6/1985 Auwarter 3,187,363 6/1965 Sellesi 3,328,822 7/1967 Scarola 3,996,638 12/1976 Batchelor 4,553,282 11/1985 Haydu 2,533,799 12/1950 ______________________________________